Choices
by Lolagemeow
Summary: Dovchenko is in love with Irina Spalko but he doesn't know if he's prepared to quit the KGB to be with her. He must choose between her and the organisation he would do anything for
1. Wondering

Chapter 1

"If you love her so much why don't you just ask her?" Alexai said.

"We can't be together any way" Dovchenko sighed.

"Who says?" Alexai asked.

"The KGB" Dovchenko said.

"What! Why did you even join that stupid organization anyway, they control your life completely, you're not even allowed to like have a girlfriend?" Alexai moaned.

"It is not stupid and I'm not allowed to have any loving relationships with my fellow colleagues, if I hadn't have joined I wouldn't have met her" Dovchenko said.

"I guess, but you could quit the KGB and get together" Alexai said.

"What! No way! I don't think she'd like to do that either, she feels really strongly about our country and protecting it" Dovchenko said.

"Whatever, I thought you said she was special" Alexai said.

"I did" Dovchenko said.

"Then why aren't you prepared to quit the KGB for her, if she wants to do it?" Alexai asked.

"I-I don't know okay" Dovchenko sighed.

"Once you get in a relationship with her, you'll see differently" Alexai said.

"Have you ever even met Irina?" Dovchenko asked.

"Yeah, I've seen her and she's quite a looker" Alexai smirked.

"Right so you haven't seen what she's really like" Dovchenko said.

"What is she really like then? What makes her so special?" Alexai asked.

"She's as beautiful inside as she is on the outside, she's really feisty but is also really sweet and I think she just wants someone to love" Dovchenko said.

"Well if I met a woman that had all of those qualities, I'd be prepared to give up anything for her" Alexai said.

"Yeah but you don't know how it feels to be a part of something like the KGB, you feel like you're doing a good job of protecting and fighting for something you love" Dovchenko said.

"I was in the school football team!" Alexai said.

"Oh yeah, a really big organization that does so much for the men, women and children of the Soviet Union" Dovchenko said.

"Shut up!" Alexai said, shoving him playfully. Dovchenko laughed.

"Right well, I've got to go back to work, see you!" Alexai said.

"Bye" Dovchenko said.

"Good luck with Irina!" Alexai called.

"Thank you my friend! I'll need it" He whispered to himself.


	2. Family

Chapter 2

Dovchenko walked into the KGB headquarters. Seeing as it was still his lunch break he decided to go to Irina's office. He knocked on the door.

"Come in" Irina's voice called. Her voice made him smile. He opened the door. She was sitting eating a sandwich by herself.

"Hello Colonel Spalko, would you like some company?" Dovchenko asked.

"I would love some" Irina said. He could have sworn he saw a small smile cross her lips. She pulled out a chair and he sat down.

"Why aren't you with your friends?" Dovchenko asked.

"I don't really have any" Irina said, looking down.

"Why not?" Dovchenko asked.

"Who would want to eat lunch with me?" She asked. She had never talked to anyone like this before.

"I would" He smiled. She looked up at him in surprise as she felt his hand on her back. He looked into her eyes. She finished off her sandwich. Then they looked at each other.

"We've only got a few minutes of lunch break left" Irina said.

"Yeah" Dovchenko said, looking down.

"And I've got to sort out all of these files" She said pointing to a pile.

"Are they all yours?" Dovchenko asked. She nodded.

"You've done a lot of work" He said.

"It's all of the paperwork I had to join and all of my essays; I really need to get rid of some of it so I don't have to use so many files" She said.

"I don't think I've got anything to do after break" Dovchenko said.

"Oh, would you like to help me or… sorry I'm kind of putting you on the spot, I'll do it myself" She said, getting up.

"No! I'd love to help you, it would be nice to see some of your work" He smiled.

"Thank you so much!" Irina smiled. He looked at her wide eyed. She looked down.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Nothing, sorry if you don't like me saying this but I've never seen you smile before" He said.

"I don't smile that often" She sighed. He gently patted her shoulder. The bell went.

"Let's get to work!" Dovchenko smiled. Irina nodded and gave him a file to sort out. He flicked through her essays.

"Wow, Colonel Spalko, this is amazing" He smiled.

"Thank you, and please, call me Irina" She smiled. Dovchenko nodded. Irina walked over to a small box. She took out a few coins and pressed them into his hand.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"For helping me" She smiled.

"Irina, you don't have to do that, I'm happy to help anytime free of charge" He smiled, giving them back to her. She took his hand in hers and put the coins back into his hand.

"Keep them" She said. He looked into her beautiful eyes.

"If you insist" Dovchenko smiled.

"I do" She smiled.

"Thank you" He said. He took out a wallet with a picture in it.

"Is that your family?" Irina asked.

"Yeah" He smiled.

"May I have a look?" She asked.

"Of course" He smiled, taking out the picture.

"Wow, you have a lovely family" She smiled. He could see a hint of sadness in her eyes. She handed the picture back.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine" She smiled. He decided that he'd let it go this time. He put the money in his pocket.

"I'm sure you have a lovely family too" He smiled. He saw the sadness again but it was deeper this time. Her eyes were filling with tears.

"I wish" She said, her voice choking up.


	3. Dinner

Chapter 3

Dovchenko looked at her and saw that she was about to cry. She went towards an open door into an added room in her office.

"I just need some time alone a second" She whispered. He nodded. He continued sorting out her folder. He caught a glance at some paperwork she'd had to fill in about her family. He couldn't help but have a peek at it so he picked it up. She'd written:

"_I was abused and abandoned when I was about 7 years old… I do not know any of my family and lived on the streets for 10 years with various people helping me"_

Dovchenko gasped and put the paperwork down. He went to the door of the room Irina had gone in and walked in. She turned round and punched him in the nose. He fell to the floor clutching his nose. Irina put her hands to her mouth.

"Oh no! I'm really, really sorry, you scared me" She said.

"Its okay" He smiled. He went over to a sink.

"Here let me help you" She said. She got a first aid kit out. She wet the cloth and gently pressed it to his nose.

"Owwwww!" He cried.

"Oh my god! Be quiet someone will think I'm murdering you!" She cried.

"I can't help it owww!" He cried.

"Quit being such a baby!" She said.

"It hurts!" He cried.

"Yes I know and I'm sorry" She smiled. He looked up at her. She was so beautiful he couldn't help but smile. The bell went for the end of the day.

"Home time" Irina smiled. Dovchenko got up and went to the changing rooms to get changed. Irina put on a knee-length white dress and a jacket and then left. It was already dark. Her flat was in the town center so she didn't have to walk that far. She was walking down her normal alleyway route when she heard footsteps behind her. She quickened her pace only to see someone else in front of her.

"What do you want?" She asked. They didn't answer. The man behind her picked her up and shoved her up against the wall. He took off her jacket and started kissing her neck.

"Get off of me!" She cried, squirming in his grip. The other man reached round to her back and undid the zip at the back of her dress. She screamed. Dovchenko lived in the town center too and was walking the other route. He heard her screaming and ran as fast as he could to the alleyway.

"What are you doing to her? Get off of her!" He yelled. His yelling provided a distraction letting Irina kick them both where it hurt and then knock them out.

"Thank you" She said softly.

"Anytime" He smiled.

"Would you like to come back to my flat? You can have dinner at mine" She smiled.

"I'd love to" He smiled. Irina led him to a block of flats and led him up to the top floor. She opened a door and let them in.

"Wow! This is amazing" He said.

"Thank you" Irina smiled. Irina started making pasta.

"When will your boyfriend be home?" Dovchenko asked.

"Oh, um I don't have a boyfriend I live on my own" She smiled.

"Sorry" He smiled.

"That's okay" She smiled. When Dovchenko was about to leave, he turned round.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked.

"Of course" She said. He looked down. He didn't know whether he had the guts to tell her. She looked at him expectantly.

"That was very nice" He suddenly burst out, making Irina jump.

"Uh, thank you" She said. He continued standing there. Irina looked at him strangely.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, um thank you for dinner" He smiled.

"Anytime" Irina smiled.

"Goodnight" He said.

"Goodnight" She smiled. As he was leaving the block of flats, he saw two other soldiers.

"So we're gonna kill Colonel Spalko with a gun right?" One of them said.


	4. The Party

Chapter 4

Dovchenko was shocked. How could they want to kill such a beautiful and lovely woman? He new he had to put a stop to it but he wouldn't know what to do if they asked him to join in and maybe even kill her. If he said no then he would be exposing his love for her and would be thrown out of the KGB and if he said yes, he would kill the woman he loved so much. He was starting to get worried. He could hardly sleep that night. All he could think about was the soldiers plan. The next morning he went to work. As soon as he had changed into his uniform a soldier confronted him.

"We need to talk to you about something" He said.

"Okay" Dovchenko said, following him nervously into a room full of troops.

"We've been debating this idea for a while but we have finally decided to put it into action, we want to kill Colonel Spalko" The soldier grinned.

"Okay, tell me more, what's your plan?" Dovchenko asked. He needed to get as much information out of them as possible so he could maybe figure out a way to stop it.

"Well, we're gonna tie her to a chair and rough her up a bit and then we want you to pull the trigger on the gun and kill her" They grinned. Dovchenko almost fainted. It was his worst fear coming true.

"Sounds like a great plan! When are we going to do it?" Dovchenko asked, trying to sound convincing.

"Next week, on Saturday, exactly a week after the party" The soldier said. Dovchenko remembered it was the annual KGB party the next day.

"Okay, let's do it" Dovchenko smiled. He needed to find a way out of this. He knew he would come up with a plan soon.

"Anyway, we have something to confront you about, we saw you walking with her to her flat, did you have fun?" The soldier asked.

"I live in the same building as her, she ended up tagging along" Dovchenko said.

"You've been alone with her a lot lately, are you sure nothing's going on?" The soldier asked.

"Of course, why would I want to go out with her?" Dovchenko asked.

"Well, she is a rather beautiful woman" Another soldier said. Dovchenko recognized him as Sergei. He had always loved Irina and was always trying to hit on her.

"I guess" Dovchenko said. He exited the room and decided to go to Irina's office. The door was open. He decided that she must be changing so he picked up a book. He opened it and realized that it was a photo album. There were loads of pictures of Irina with shoulder length hair in it.

"I know, I look very strange with long hair" He heard a voice say. He turned round to see Irina leaning on the door.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought it was just a book" Dovchenko said.

"It's okay" Irina smiled.

"Should I continue with the files?" Dovchenko asked.

"Yes please, they are in the next room, I will come and help you in a minute" She smiled. He nodded and went into the next room. A few minutes later he heard the main door of Irina's office open. Sergei walked over to Irina.

"Hello beautiful" He smiled leaning on the desk.

"What do you want?" Irina muttered.

"I want you, you beautiful thing" Sergei grinned.

"Listen Sergei, it isn't going to happen between us okay, it's about time you started realizing that, now get out please!" She said.

"But…" Sergei started.

"But nothing, please leave" Irina said. He sighed and walked out. Irina shook her head and then came in to help Dovchenko.

"Was he bothering you?" He asked.

"No, don't worry, he's just a little bit crazy that's all" Irina smiled.

"Okay" Dovchenko smiled.

"Listen, I've got to go to combat practice, would you mind doing this by yourself, if not I'll do it later" Irina smiled.

"No, I like doing it, see you later" Dovchenko smiled.

"See you" Irina smiled. She went to the practicing rooms and started her kicking and punching. After a few moments she heard sniggering. She turned round to see four soldiers laughing at her. She stormed to the door.

"What do you find so funny?" She asked.

"Nothing" They said.

"Good, keep it that way, because if I ever see you laughing at me again I promise you, my rapier will be out of it's sheath, understand?" She asked.

"Yes colonel Spalko" They said.

"Now piss off" She said. They scattered. The next day, it was the dance. Dovchenko was in his flat getting ready. He was just going to wear a t-shirt and jeans, nothing fancy. He set off. When he entered the hall wear the party was being held he saw that Irina wasn't there. He just sat down and had a few snacks. After half an hour he saw the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen walk in. Irina was wearing a black tube dress with a floaty skirt. She looked beautiful. A slow song came on. He walked over to her.

"Would you like to dance with me?" He asked.

"I can't dance, I'll just embarrass myself" She smiled.

"Come on" He smiled.

"Okay, one song and that's it" She smiled. He gently took her hand and led her to the dance floor. He put one hand on her bare back and held her other hand with the other. They slowly moved to the music. He looked into her eyes. She looked up at him. She was so beautiful; he felt his heart stop as he moved closer to her. She moved closer to him. Then he felt his hand go to her cheek. Their lips almost met but the song ended and a really loud one came on, making them jump.

"I'm sorry" Irina said. Then she took off.

"Irina!" He called after her, but she was already gone.


	5. In The Flat

Chapter 5

After an hour Dovchenko decided to go to Irina's flat. He knocked on the door. Irina opened it.

"Hello Dovvy" She gurgled. He looked past her and saw an empty bottle of whisky on the table.

"Irina are you by any chance drunk?" He asked.

"Maybe" She smiled, raising an eyebrow. She shut the door behind him. Then she pushed him onto the sofa and got on top of him.

"Irina what are you doing?" Dovchenko asked, startled. As much as he was enjoying this, he knew she was drunk and didn't want to get too carried away.

"Mmmm, touch me Dovvy" She moaned.

"Irina! Have a little bit of self-control" He cried.

"I like to just let go sometimes" She murmured in his ear. He quickly got up. She led down on the sofa.

"Ahh, so you want to be the dominant one? That's fine with me" She grinned. Then she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Dovchenko smiled at her and then picked her up and carried her to her bed. He decided to stay the night just to keep an eye on her. The next morning Irina came in.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"You got piss drunk last night so I stayed the night to keep you out of trouble" He smiled.

"Thank you, what did I say to you?" She asked worriedly.

"Nothing" He smiled.

"Good" She smiled. She sat down next to him. After a few moments of silence Dovchenko spoke.

"Irina, last night, that almost kiss, I'm sorry" He sighed.

"That's okay, you can get carried away at parties sometimes" She smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Of course" Irina smiled.

"I kind of accidently read something in your paperwork about your parents, what happened?" Dovchenko asked. Irina sighed.

"I was only five when they started abusing me, beating me and stuff; they would call me names and starve me and well, when I was seven they abandoned me, I woke up one day and they were gone, my house was bare and falling down, they'd used an axe to chop some of the foundations that were holding the house up so that I couldn't live there anymore so I just walked on and on, I had to steal from the market to eat and beg for shelter when it was snowing, I did this for ten years and then I joined the KGB, that's when my life changed for the better, they've protected me so I'm protecting them" She said. Dovchenko looked into her eyes, full of sadness. A tear dropped down her cheek. He gently wiped it away.

"I'm sorry" He murmured.

"It's okay" She smiled. He realized that his hand was still on her cheek. She looked up into his eyes. Then they kissed. Sergei was just about to knock on the door. He took a peek through the peep hole to see if Irina was in. Then his jaw dropped as he saw her kissing Dovchenko. He ran. Irina and Dovchenko broke away from each other.

"We can't be together" Irina said.

"I know, the KGB" Dovchenko sighed. They kissed again.

"I love you though" Irina smiled.

"I love you too, you're beautiful Irina, the most beautiful woman I've ever seen" He smiled.

"I do want to be with you, it's just…" She trailed off as she looked up into his eyes.

"Someone's seen us" She said suddenly.

"What?" Dovchenko cried.

"Sergei" Irina said.


	6. Love Is An Amazing Thing

Chapter 6

It was Monday and time to go back to work. He'd stayed at Irina's all night and was still worried about Sergei. He entered Irina's office to continue with the files. Suddenly a fist smashed into his face, making his nose bleed. He looked up to find Sergei glaring at him.

"I saw you last night kissing her; did you sleep with her too?" He yelled.

"No! What's it to do with you anyway?" Dovchenko yelled.

"She's mine!" Sergei yelled. Dovchenko punched him.

"She doesn't love you!" He cried.

"She can learn to love me because I would rather die than be with anyone but her" Sergei huffed.

"Well I guess you're just going to have to die then" Dovchenko yelled. Then they heard footsteps. Sergei ran for it. He bumped into Irina walking down the corridor and fell straight on top of her.

"Sorry baby" He smiled, kissing her forehead. She slapped him across the face and got up. She went into her office.

"Oh my goodness! What happened to you?" She cried.

"Sergei" Dovchenko sighed.

"Here let me help you clear up the blood" She said. She got a wet cloth and put it on his nose. When he was cleared up she kissed his nose. He smiled.

"I've got to go to combat practice, will you be alright here?" She asked.

"Of course, beautiful" He smiled. She left.

"Ahh Colonel Spalko you made it" Boris said. Boris was the head combat adviser.

"Yes, sorry I had a bit of clearing up to do" She said, glaring at Sergei who just winked at her.

"Whatever, now I'm going to pair you up, Irina with Sergei now!" He commanded.

"You have got to be kidding me" Irina sighed. At least she could vent her anger out on him. She walked up to him and tried to punch him in the face but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. She tried to wriggle free but he was too strong.

"I'm the one you really want, gorgeous" He whispered in her ear, winding a strand of her hair around his finger. She managed to twist his round so that he had his back to her and shoved him up against the wall.

"No! Why did you beat up Dovchenko?" She cried. He twisted back round and shoved her back up against the wall.

"Why? I want you more than anything else in the world, but he's got you instead" He said through gritted teeth, moving a hand up her shirt. She looked down. He kissed her neck.

"Such soft skin, too soft for someone of his nature, you need someone who can play gentle" He grinned. Irina shoved him on the floor as hard as she could then punched him again and again in the stomach.

"Ooh you hit hard" He mocked, flapping his arms about. Then is face screwed up as she punched him where it hurt.

"Okay, maybe not, you win" He heaved.

"That's what I thought" She grinned. She got up and went back to her office.

"I'm just going to shower" She smiled.

"Okay gorgeous" Dovchenko smiled. She walked up to him and gave him a long passionate kiss.

"I love you" She whispered.

"I love you too" Dovchenko smiled. Then she went and had a shower. When she came back out again she was dressed in ear muffs, boots and mittens.

"What's all that about?" Dovchenko laughed.

"I'm going to teach you how to ice skate" Irina smiled.

"You can ice skate?" He asked.

"Yes" Irina smiled. They went down to the ice rink. She put her skates on and threw a pair to him. Then she glided across the ice and did a mid air pirouette. Dovchenko stood there gaping. She smiled and beckoned for him to come on. He cautiously stepped on the ice and immediately fell over.

"How do you stay up on these things?" He asked.

"It takes practice, hold my hand" She smiled. He took her hand and she led him across the ice gliding him round and round.

"Aggghh!" He cried.

"Keep your voice down!" Irina cried. When they'd finished they went back to Irina's office. It was the end of the day.

"Irina, I'd like you to meet someone" He smiled. They went to the town center where Alexei was waiting.

"Hiya!" He called.

"Hey!" Dovchenko called. They went over to him.

"This is Irina right?" Alexei smiled.

"Yeah, nice to meet you, you must be Alexei" Irina smiled.

"Yes, so you're together?" Alexei asked.

"Kind of" Dovchenko smiled, kissing Irina's cheek.

"What do you mean, kind of?" Alexei asked.

"Well people can't really know about it" Dovchenko sighed.

"Hey, why don't you guys come back to my flat for dinner? That way we can get to know each other better" Irina smiled.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Alexai smiled.

"Yeah!" Dovchenko smiled. They went back to Irina's house.

"You guys can just make yourselves at home, while I make the dinner" Irina smiled. She went into the kitchen and got three frozen lasagnas. She put them into a dish and laid them out to make them look convincing, then she out it in the oven. She went out to find that the radio was on.

"Ooh! Itty bitty pretty one, my favorite!" She cried. She got up on the sofa with a hairbrush and started singing.

"Wow she's actually really good" Alexei smiled.

"No I'm not!" Irina cried, jumping off of the sofa and dancing with Dovchenko. When they'd finished acting totally weird Irina went out to get dinner. Dovchenko came out and saw the frozen meal packets. Irina looked at him.

"Sorry, I can't cook!" She cried.

"Oh Irina" He sighed with a smile, pulling her into his arms.


	7. Sergei

Chapter 7

Irina was sitting alone in her flat eating the left over's of the lasagna. It was about 10:30pm and she was about to go to bed. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" She muttered to herself. She opened the door.

"Hello beautiful" Sergei grinned as he pushed past her roughly. He shoved the door shut and locked it.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I brought you these" He smiled, ignoring her question. He pulled out a bouquet of flowers and put them on the coffee table. Irina looked down at them. Sergei grabbed her wrist and shoved her up against the wall. He looked into her eyes.

"You deserve better than him Irina!" Sergei cried.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Irina yelled. Sergei smashed a fist against the wall by her shoulder, then he grabbed her by the collar.

"Of course you know what I'm talking about!" He yelled.

"Ow! Ow! You're hurting me!" Irina cried. Sergei looked into her beautiful eyes. He let go.

"I saw you kissing" Sergei said.

"I know you did" Irina sighed.

"Do you love him?" He asked. Irina nodded slowly.

"Please don't tell anyone! We'll get thrown out!" Irina cried.

"I'm not gonna tell anyone, not for his sake but for yours, I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you" He said, gently placing a hand on her cheek.

"I'm sorry Sergei, but I love Dovchenko" Irina said.

"It's not like you can do anything with this relationship, the only way you could do that is if you quit the KGB" Sergei said.

"I'd do that, for him" She whispered.

"I know you would, but I don't think he'd do that for you, I heard him talking to his friend" Sergei said.

"Alexei?" Irina asked.

"Yeah, he was saying that he would have to choose between you and the KGB, but he wasn't sure whether he would give it up for a woman, I would do it though, I'd do anything for you, even if it meant dying in the process, you can try and get me to lay off, but nothing will work, I love you too much Irina" Sergei said.

"Sergei, I'm really sorry" Irina said.

"You wanna know why I came here?" He asked.

"To beat me up, like you did to Dovchenko?" Irina asked.

"No, Irina, I would never hurt you, never" Sergei said.

"Why did you come?" She asked.

"I just wanted one thing, I promise it won't be cheating on Dovchenko, it'll be my doing but only if you don't mind" Sergei said. Irina looked up into his eyes.

"What is it?" Irina asked.

"This" He smiled. Then he passionately kissed her. Irina looked at him aghast.

"I'm sorry if you didn't want that to happen" He smiled. Then he left. Irina looked down. She put a hand to her lips. Then she walked over to the phone.

"Hello?" Dovchenko called from the other end.

"Hello handsome, would you mind coming over? I've got something to tell you" She said.

"Of course, I'll be there in a second, love you" He said.

"Love you too" She said. Tears fell down her face as she put the phone down. What if he left her? She didn't know what she would do without him. Dovchenko arrived about 5 minutes later. He kissed her cheek.

"What's the matter gorgeous?" He asked, kissing her forehead.

"Sergei kissed me and I let him, I'm really sorry and I can understand if you hate me and want to leave me" She uttered, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Hey baby, it's okay, I can understand why you kissed him" Dovchenko smiled.

"What?" Irina asked.

"Well, how about you explain to me why you kissed him; you don't love him do you?" Dovchenko said.

"No, I think I just thought that maybe if I kissed him, he would lay off and leave me alone" She said.

"Exactly darling, don't blame yourself" He smiled, kissing her.

"Thank you, you're the best lover a woman could have" She smiled.

"So are you beautiful, now would you like me to stay here tonight?" He asked.

"Yes please" Irina smiled.

"Okay" He said, kissing the top of her head gently. They got into bed and switched off all the lights.

"Come and have a cuddle" Dovchenko smiled as she got into bed next to him. She snuggled into his chest and kissed him.

"I love you" She whispered.

"I love you too" He smiled.

"Goodnight" She said.

"Goodnight darling, and don't worry I will always want to be with you, no matter what" Dovchenko smiled. The problem was that he knew he was going to have to give up something important in his life, he'd already made the decision.


	8. Traitor

Chapter 8

Dovchenko woke up the next morning to see Irina fast asleep on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and ran over his decision. He knew which he wanted more after last night and the other nights Irina and he had spent together. It had been hard but his heart was telling him which to choose. He was so enveloped in his thoughts that he didn't see Irina waking up.

"Morning gorgeous" He smiled.

"Morning handsome" She smiled. He gently stroked her neck.

"What time is it?" She mumbled.

"Only 6:45 we have another 15 minutes before we have to even consider getting up" He smiled, kissing her forehead. She smiled gently.

"You're so beautiful" He murmured into her ear.

"You're so handsome" She smiled. He gently kissed her nose.

"What are your parents like?" She asked.

"Well, they are very religious and very strict" He said.

"Where do they live?" Irina asked.

"Up in Siberia" He smiled.

"Where you were born?" She asked. He nodded.

"You'll have to take me to see them" She smiled.

"Do you really want to do that?" Dovchenko laughed.

"Yes, if I'm going to be with you I would at least like to know who my 'parent in laws' are" She smiled.

"And yet I'll never meet mine" He said. Irina's face fell.

"I'm sorry" She uttered. He saw that she was about to cry and pulled her closer.

"Oh darling, I didn't mean it like that, it's not your fault" He said, kissing her.

"It is" She said.

"How?" He asked.

"Well… I must have done something to make them not want me" She sighed.

"Hey! Don't ever think like that, you did nothing wrong, your parents are the wrong one's here, they should have never hurt you or abandoned you!" He said.

"I deserved it" She muttered.

"Irina! No you didn't! You were practically a baby, you didn't even understand!" He cried. Irina looked down.

"You deserve love and happiness not what they did to you" He smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you, no one's ever said that to me" She smiled.

"I only tell the truth" He smiled. Then his mind came to a halt. He realized that it was only 3 days until the soldiers were going to put their plan into action, he wasn't telling her about it.

"Are you okay Dovvy?" Irina asked.

"Yes I'm fine darling" He smiled.

Sergei had gone into work early. He went into Irina's office. She'd accidently left the door unlocked. He got up onto her desk and reached up to a file. It was Irina's history. He read the first paragraph:

"_Irina Anya Spalko was born on the 25__th__ May 1921. She was loved and cared for by her parents Aleksandr and Olga until she was five years old and she developed psychic powers. Her parents thought she was a witch and abused her. They would lock her in cupboards and starve her or beat her to the point of unconsciousness. They abandoned her when she was seven years old and she was on the streets for 10 years until she joined the KGB…"_

"No" He whispered to himself. He felt a tear fall down his face. He had to talk to his comrades about this plan. He heard everyone coming into work and quickly put the file away then he went to their "base".

"Hey! Sergei!" They all called.

"Listen guys, I wanna talk to you about the plan for Irina" He said.

"Okay" The lead soldier Pioter said.

"Well, you see, I was just wondering why you want to kill her?" He asked.

"Sergei, we hate her, she's beautiful, she's intelligent and most of all she's better than us, if we kill her then I will be the best and I can take her place!" Pioter cried.

"But guys, she doesn't deserve this, she was abused by her parents when she was only five years old and then they abandoned her, she hasn't done anything in her life to deserve this punishment" He said.

"Look's like we've got a traitor in the room" Pioter said.

"No! I just…" Sergei trailed off.

"You just what? Do you know what I can't really bothered to get the answer of that question let's just put you where you belong" Pioter smiled. Then the sound of a gun went off.


	9. Time To Take Action

Chapter 9

"Colonel Spalko! We have some grave news" Ivan said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well… Sergei is dead" He said. Irina gaped.

"Oh my god! What happened?" She cried.

"He was killed by accident in a shooting exercise by Pioter, he is deeply sorry" Ivan said.

"I understand, where's Dovchenko?" She asked.

"He is in your office, we have already told him the news" Ivan said. Irina nodded.

"Thank you Ivan, you've always been a great help" She smiled.

"No problem" He smiled. She nodded and went to her office.

"I can't believe what happened to Sergei" He sighed.

"I know" She sighed.

"Still, at least he's probably happy now" Dovchenko smiled.

"Yeah" Irina smiled. They kissed.

"Do you really think that he was killed by accident?" Dovchenko asked.

"I don't know, why would Pioter lie?" Irina asked.

"Oh I can think of many reasons" Dovchenko muttered. 3 days, 3 days, the numbers kept running through his head. What was he going to do?

"Is something troubling you Dovchenko?" Irina asked.

"No of course not" He said.

"Are you sure?" Irina asked.

"Yeah, uh, I'll be back in a second" He murmured. He was going to find the "Irina Hate" club. He entered their little base.

"Hello Dovchenko" They said.

"What did you do to Sergei, Pioter?" Dovchenko asked.

"He was on her side, so I killed him" Pioter grinned.

"Good choice" Dovchenko smiled, convincingly enough.

"Mmm, that's what I thought" Pioter smiled.

"Yeah" They all cried.

"Oh, we've got some news to tell you about our plan" Pioter smiled.

"What?" Dovchenko asked.

"We're going to do it today" Pioter smiled.

"What?" Dovchenko cried.

"This afternoon to be precise" Pioter grinned.

"B-but" Dovchenko stammered.

"Oh Dovchenko, you aren't on her side are you?" Pioter asked.

"No, why would I be on her side?" Dovchenko laughed.

"I don't know why would you?" Pioter said.

"Exactly, anyway guys better be off got work to do" He grinned. Then he rushed back to Irina's office. She was sitting eating an apple while sifting through paperwork.

"Are you okay Dovvy?" Irina asked.

"Yes, yes I'm fine" He smiled. Then he got back to work. Later that day, the plan was going to be put into action. Dovchenko had never been so nervous in all of his life. He heard Pioter come up the corridor.

"Colonel Spalko could my friends and I discuss something with you?" Pioter asked.

"Yes of course" Irina smiled.

"No!" Dovchenko whispered. He felt a tear escape from his eye. He went through the back route so that he would get into the room before him. He sat in a chair. A soldier handed him the gun that would be used to kill her. Irina was brought in.

"What is it you want to discuss?" She asked. Then Pioter grabbed her and tied her to a chair. She struggled as he undid her belt and chucked it across the room, then he took off her uniform jacket.

"What do you want?" Irina cried.

"Hmm, nothing in particular, we just wanted to you know get to know you" He smiled.

"Whatever" She muttered.

"First of all were you and Sergei in love?" He asked.

"No" Irina said.

"Good because I killed him on purpose" Pioter grinned.

"Why? He was your friend" Irina cried.

"He was on your side and we couldn't have that" Pioter smiled. He punched her hard in the stomach. She yelped.

"What was that for?" She cried as tears of pain fell down her face. Dovchenko looked down; he really didn't like seeing this. The Pioter slapped her across the face.

"Where are your parents?" Pioter asked, knowing he was hitting her in the most painful spot. She looked up at him.

"Why are you torturing me like this? What have I done?" Irina cried. Pioter went up to her.

"You are beautiful, intelligent and one thing I really hate is that you're better than me and you're higher up than me, if we get rid of you then, well let's just say I'll get a little promotion" He smiled.

"Okay you complete twat, I am most definitely not beautiful or intelligent or better than you and the reason I am higher up is because I earned it" Irina cried.

"The last part was hmmm, a reasonable argument but the first part wasn't even true" He grinned. Irina looked up at him.

"Do what you want with her boys and then we'll kill her!" He cried. Dovchenko didn't want to see this but he had to. He just heard yelps from inside the crowd. When they'd finished Pioter turned to him and the crowd cleared.

"It's time, Dovchenko" Pioter murmured.

"Dovvy?" Irina cried. Dovchenko looked at her, he'd made his decision. Then there was a loud bang as the trigger was pulled.


	10. A Final Decision

Chapter 10

The bang echoed through the hallways alerting everyone in their offices. They heard the scream. Pioter slumped forward. So did Irina.

"Irina!" Dovchenko cried. He ran over to her. She was almost unconscious.

"Irina baby, I love you! I love you more than anything else in the world which is why I'm prepared to quit the KGB even if you don't want to" He cried, kissing her lips after every sentence.

"I love you too, I wanted to quit the KGB for you but I wasn't sure if you wanted to do the same for me" She smiled.

"Of course I would, I would do anything for you" He cried, kissing her neck.

"I'm going to quit too then" She smiled.

"Oh darling! We're going to be so happy together!" He cried.

"Did you know about their plan?" She asked. Dovchenko then realized that all of the other soldiers had fled.

"I'll explain everything when we get you to hospital" He said, kissing her forehead. He drove her to the hospital not really caring about what the KGB thought of it. He had found his life now, he didn't need it. Irina was led in a bed and told to get some rest.

"The KGB! What are we going to tell them?" She cried.

"Shh, just rest, I'll handle everything darling, don't worry" He whispered. He kissed her lips and then drove back to the headquarters.

"Ah Dovchenko, can we have a little chat?" Stalin asked.

"Of course sir" Dovchenko said, saluting. He followed him into his office.

"Take a seat" Stalin smiled.

"Thank you" Dovchenko said, sitting down.

"Now we know all about what happened and I know you killed Pioter is that right?" Stalin asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry" Dovchenko said.

"No, no we would like to congratulate you on your success" Stalin smiled.

"But, what have I done?" He asked.

"You have killed the person who was endangering the lovely Colonel Spalko, is she okay?" Stalin smiled.

"Yes, I took her to hospital" Dovchenko smiled.

"Jolly good" Stalin smiled.

"Could I say something?" Dovchenko asked.

"Of course" Stalin said.

"Irina and I would like to resign from the KGB" He said.

"What?" Stalin cried.

"You see we want to get married and have kids together, we love each other" Dovchenko said.

"But I was the one who wanted to be with her!" Stalin cried, then he covered his mouth realizing what he'd just said.

"You what?" Dovchenko cried.

"I may as well tell you while we're on the subject" Stalin said, sitting down.

"Tell me what? What have you done to her?" Dovchenko cried.

"Well, I remember when she first walked into my office, she was only seventeen at the time and she was so beautiful, the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen, those lovely ice blue eyes and her jet- black hair made me go weak at the knees, she started to trust me but I took advantage of it. She was twenty five and she was alone in my office typing up an essay, I couldn't resist her but I didn't want to hurt her, I knew she wouldn't submit herself willingly so I put an injection in her neck and well you can probably guess what I did to her, when it was done I felt so guilty, I put her back into her room and pulled the covers over her. I whispered that I was sorry in her ear and then walked off. She couldn't remember any of it, the next day she behaved in the same way as she usually did to me and that's what made me feel even more guilty. The fact that she didn't yell at me or make me pay for what I did to her and yet she still doesn't know, so could you do me a favor and tell her what I did and tell her that I will never forgive myself for what I've done" Stalin said.

"You horrible old man! She was only twenty five! How could you do that to her? I felt the same way about her but I didn't do that to her!" Dovchenko cried.

"I know and I hate myself for it, now go, you are no longer in the KGB, have a happy life, you're a very lucky man" Stalin smiled.

"Thank you" Dovchenko said. Then he drove back to the hospital. Irina was awake and eating a sandwich.

"Dovvy!" She cried.

"Irina, my beautiful Irina!" Dovchenko cried. The he spilt everything.

"Dovvy, just think! We can have children and our own house together!" She cried. That was the moment when Dovchenko knew, he had made the right choice and it was their happy ending.


End file.
